When Will My Life Begin
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Meet Brynhild, who is the adopted daughter of Thor and the Avenger's "mini me". What happens when she meets Loki, get's a boyfriend, fails math, and discovers who her real father is? One answer: Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**When Will My Life Begin?**

**I do not own The Avengers or any of the songs. I only own Brynhild "Khloe" (AKA Sapphire Butterfly)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Brynhild, who is the adopted daughter of Thor and the Avenger's "mini me". What happens when she meets Loki, get's a boyfriend, fails math, and discovers who her real father is? One answer: Chaos.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**A few points that ****BellaLupusLaganum**** made (which can be found in the review sections). I took the liberty of answering them. **_**TRUST ME**_**, Brynhild/ Khloe **_**IS NOT**_** a Mary Sue.**

**1. Brynhild means "armored warrior" in Norse. Sapphire Butterfly is my go to name for superheros. Always have been, always will be. It's my cousin's fault I got stuck with the name- we were both born in September and my favorite animal/ bug is a butterfly. The rest is history.**

2. Brynhild actually had a twin who died at birth. The currently unnamed twin's spirit lives inside of her and whenever she is angry or in danger, the twin "swaps" places with her and she can become a force to reckon with.

3. As for personality traits, I can see where you're going with this one. I've taken the liberty of shortening the list.

4. She is skilled with all types of weaponry. Need I continue?

5. What were you going to say about her back story? I'm really curious to know...

6. The kitten was left over from another story and I decided to squash in it. I guess that wasn't the best idea...

7. Dragon eyes is my cousin's word for my eyes- they're the kind of color where they change color with whatever I wear! And the Goth element is something else I tossed in. I won't use it in this story, now that you've pointed it out.

(Did I mention that Brynhild is Thor's _**ADOPTED**_** daughter?)**

8. You're right, you're right- I tend to model all my OC's after my cousin, who I look up to a lot, as you can tell. I will be shortening the list a bit.

9. I make lists like these when there will be a lot of characters. Just saying.

Name; Brynhild Thorchild

Alias; Sapphire Butterfly

Other names; Khloe

Super powers; ability to control lightning, super speed, super strength, super agility, super reflexes, accelerated healing, technopathy (ability to manipulate technology)

Personalities; sassy, feisty, spunky, talented, creative, rebellious, loyal, mysterious, charming, tech savvy, outgoing, witty, outspoken, confident, mischievous, cocky

Weapons; bow and quiver of arrows, a retractable bo staff, a carbon steel blade, throwing knives and a kick ass attitude to match

Training; Khloe was born in Asgard and was bought to Midgard for training and protection, seeing as how Loki was still seeking revenge on Thor. She was well trained in several different types of self defense, including fencing, aikido, savate, judo, and last but not least, capoeira, being her favorite style. Even from an early age, Khloe displayed extreme competiveness and strong urge to be perfect.

Age; 17

Hair; long, thick brown-black corkscrew curls

Eyes; dragon eyes (change color according to her moods)

Body type; athletic with muscle and curves

Costume; black armored mockneck crop top and black miniskirt, black knee high boots and a black lace mask, a bandolero back belt for her weapons and homework (hey, even superheroes in high school get homework)

Hobbies; singing, gymnastics/cheerleading, horseback riding (Western), rock climbing, martial arts, fencing, cross country, boxing/ kick boxing, dancing, writing, playing guitar, pranking unsuspecting people

Flaws; shy, quiet, doesn't trust anyone (except her crew), doesn't know how to stand up for herself


	2. Chapter 2

**When Will My Life Begin?**

**I do not own The Avengers or any of the songs. I only own Brynhild "Khloe" (AKA Sapphire Butterfly)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Brynhild, who is the adopted daughter of Thor and the Avenger's "mini me". What happens when she meets Loki, get's a boyfriend, fails math, and discovers who her real father is? One answer: Chaos.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Modi means "son of Thor". So it seemed like a fitting name.**

The youngest team member of the Avengers came home from school with a heavy scowl etched onto her face. Khloe stomped past Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers, who were in the kitchen, talking in low voices.

"How was school, Khloe?" asked Tony,

"I flunked that damned math test," grumbled Khloe, grabbing a tub of red velvet ice cream and storming up to her bedroom. She slammed her door loudly before going over to her guitar, which was resting in a corner on a stand. She didn't care if everyone in the tower knew how she felt- ever since she started her senior year of high school, her moods had either been hyper happy or so annoyed that she wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Sister."

Khloe didn't have to look in her mirror to see her dead twin's reflection gazing back at her.

"I hate math, Liam," she grouched crabbily without turning to acknowledge her brother. "I don't see the point in it- it's nothing more than stupidness!"

"Sister," repeated Modi "Liam" Thorchild, the still born twin of Brynhild "Khloe" Thorchild.

"_**WHAT?**_" snapped the foul tempered cheerleader, spinning to glare at her twin.

Modi only sighed and shook his head at his twin's temper tantrum.

"Calm down, you get too nervous whenever you test in mathematics," he soothed her. "Besides, you know all the formulas, it's only a matter of you plugging in the right numbers."

"Easy for you to say- you're dead!" snarled the teen before a knock sounded at her door. "Enter!" she growled, collapsing onto her bed in a fit of anger.

"Brynhild," rumbled the voice of her adopted father, Thor of Asgard. He entered her bedroom, sighing when he saw the state that his daughter was in. "I'm led to assume that you failed your exam?"

"Yes, father," muttered Khloe, as she preferred to go by, ducking her head to poke through her backpack for something. Even when she was in a foul temper, she still respected her father.

Thor sighed heavily as he gazed down at his young daughter. She was so young and somewhat spoiled, the last part being his fault.

"Listen to me," he began before the alarm went off. Khloe abandoned her backpack and dove into her closet for a speedy change. She emerged three seconds later, dressed in her battle uniform and carrying her weapons and her belt, which she slung on as she ran from her bedroom out into the office with her father close on her heels.

"I swear, I thought I told Tony to get that damn alarm changed!" she muttered before skidding to a halt outside of the meeting hall, where she encountered Dr. Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts, both looking ill.

"Thor, you may want to look at this hit," called Tony from inside the room, already dressed in his Iron Man suit with his helmet on the table. The Norse god of thunder took one look at the holographic screen and swore in Scandinavian before Khloe saw what it was.

"That's my school!" she cried as she spied several police cruisers surrounding the huge building, where there was a green haze that didn't move in any one direction. "Uh oh, I don't think I like this situation…"

"I know who it is," announced Thor in a grim voice before magically changing from his civilian clothes into his red cape and armor and calling his hammer, Mjolnir, to him.

"Yeah, I think we all do," announced Natasha Romanoff.

"Okay, Pepper, can you hack into the security footage?" asked Tony, placing his helmet onto his head and becoming Iron Man.

"Done." The redhead pulled up several images of the school, zooming past each one until she came to the library, where Khloe swore.

"That's my study group, only I didn't go today because I needed to mope," announced the youngest member of the Avengers, shouldering her crossbow and scowling at her tutor, the pretty math teacher who she had for Algebra level 4. "Her name is Miss Brennin, she's the sponsor for the tutoring club that meets after school every day. And that is Matt-" a boy with acne on his face and spiky green hair. "Sophie-" a tall blonde cheerleader who Thor knew from a slumber party that Khloe planned her freshman year of high school. "Becca-" a mousy freshman who was biting her nails nervously. "Cody-" a sophomore who was on the football team. "And Lynn-" an Asian girl with a short pixie cut was looking from her textbook to the door with fear written on her face.

"And that's who's holding them against their will," announced Bruce, pointing to someone, who was lurking in the shadows.

"Yeah, I can take him," scoffed Khloe, donning her headband that kept her unruly curls out of her face. "Let's bounce!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**When Will My Life Begin?**

**I do not own The Avengers or any of the songs. I only own Brynhild "Khloe" (AKA Sapphire Butterfly)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Brynhild, who is the adopted daughter of Thor and the Avenger's "mini me". What happens when she meets Loki, get's a boyfriend, fails math, and discovers who her real father is? One answer: Chaos.**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Brynhild is her alter ego, Sapphire Butterfly, for most of this chappie. And also, this chappie will be **_**VERY**_** fast paced. You have been warned…**

"Okay, keep close behind me!" whispered Sapphire Butterfly in a quiet voice as she crawled on her elbows and knees. The pint sized warrior was in the spacious vents with Thor and Iron Man close behind her. Even though there was plenty of room for her to move, she still kept herself as small as possible, saying that if they made any noise, then Loki would find them within a moment.

"This is it!" she hissed before slamming the grate open and tumbling out to land on a study tale. "Oi, prankster jackass, you have a bone to pick? Then let the kids go!" she snarled as she slowly stood back up.

Loki, who was in the shadows, jerked up, his eyes lighting up with surprise and glee as he raised a hand to fling a spell at her, but she only side stepped it.

"Daddy, Iron Man, where are you guys?" she hollered after fighting the prankster god for a few minutes.

"Thor is stuck!" shouted Iron Man before the young girl swore under her breath. She flung herself around so that one of Loki's spells hit a mirror that was placed next to a bookshelf so that way students wouldn't collide into each other, and then ricocheted up onto the vent, which exploded upon impact. Out fell Thor and Iron Man, who quickly scrambled up with the intension of regaining any lost dignity.

"Brother," Thor greeted Loki, holding Mjolnir with one hand as she stepped towards the troublesome villain.

"You're no brother of mine, Thor!" snarled Loki, turning his attention to his brother and ignoring Iron Man and Sapphire Butterfly for the time being. "_Så__ser jeg at__du hadde__vært å heve__den unge jenta__. __Men__hvor er__gutten_?" asked Loki, switching over to the Norse language.

"_Modi __døde i__barselseng_," answered Thor in a solemn voice before using Mjolnir to bloakc his brother's spell.

"_Hvordan kunne__du__la min__sønn__dø_?" hissed Loki before mindlessly using a spell to make his brother blind.

Sapphire Butterfly finally intervened.

"Alright, the both of you! Pull down your trousers and stop this pissing match!" she snarled before unleasing a spell of her own that tackled Loki and sent him through several bookcases before crumpling on the floor. "Seriously? Is this how all siblings behave?" she muttered crossly before wacking the villain upside the head with a foot. "Because if that's so, then I'm happy that I don't have a sibling!"

"Although technically speaking, you do," spoke up Modi from a mirror, starlting the trickster god.

"Yeah, well you're dead," snapped Sapphire Butterfly before hoisting the villain up and throwing him into a desk with her brute strength.

"But I am a part of you," Modi reminded his twin with a shake of his head.

"Oh yeah? Well- oh, fuck it into a screwhole!" muttered the super heroess before Loki finally got the better hand of her. He twisted her arm up and around so that way she resembled a human pretzel, but not before she used her legs to catapult herself up over his head and kick him in the back.

"Tell you what, you son of a bitch," she snarled, punching his face. "Why don't you go back to your frozen wasteland and control your type from there?"

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by your type?" asked Loki in a good humor manner.

The girl rolled her eyes before shoving him in front of an AC unit that was pumping out cold air.

"Your kind," she hissed, putting extra emphases on her words. She saw his face freezing up and turning to ice before she spun him around to look in a mirror.

"My kind is your kind, as well," was all that Loki said before looking at the hand that held him.

Sapphire Butterfly looked down and gasped loudly.

Her hand was made of ice.

Så _ser jeg at__du hadde__vært å heve__den unge jenta__. __Men__hvor er__gutten_? ~ So I see that you had been raising the young girl. But where's the boy?

_Modi __døde i__barselseng_.~ Modi died at childbirth.

_Hvordan kunne__du__la min__sønn__dø_? ~ How could you let my son die?

_Du er ikke__broren__min_! ~ You're no brother of mine!


End file.
